winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Givelian
Givelian is a character exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. He is a member of the Fortress of Light Council who plans to gain enough support from other council members in order to allow his projects to come to fruition. He makes his debut in Issue 29: Magic Tournament and is one of the few recurring characters within the comic series. Appearance Givelian is a fairly tall old man with long grey hair that flows down to his waist, dark grey eyes, a pointed beard and a thin mustache. His face is also very angular and he has a slightly tanned skin tone. He has a long outward hooked nose. He wears light green boots, and green and pale yellow robes. The top of his robes are green and the ends of his sleeves have an orange end, and an orange collar. More coming soon... Givelian's Full Attire.png Personality He's self centered and he wants to take over Cloud Tower, wanting to turn the student's evil like him. He abuses his power to get Griffin to get the Trix to do things for him. As he uses the Trix as his own pawns. He always tires to ruin Griffin's and Faragonda's reputation. Comics |-|Season 2 = Givelian makes his debut in the beginning of Issue 29 at during council meeting at the Fortress of Light, where he had his proposal rejected with 56 votes against 44. As everyone is sent to go their separate ways, Givelian is approached by another council member and one of his supporters, Counselor Yerka. Yerka apologizes for Givelian's loss and assures him that the amount of votes his proposal had gotten just proves how many more supporters he has gained. Givelian thanks Yerka and believes that the rejection will not stop him from accomplishing his plans, but it will still halt them for a while. As Givelian leaves with his supporters, the Council members who opposed his proposal fear that the division within the Council will become a serious issue. The Head of the Council, on the other hand, does not fear what Givelian may have in store for them as he is able to present his proposal as much as he wants to, like any other Council member. Givelian, Yerka and some of Givelian's supporters see the other half of the Council crowding around the Head of the Council and Yerka comments on how the Council could be run in a much better fashion if Givelian were in charge. As the group leaves, Givelian tells Yerka to have patience as everything will happen in due time, though, Givelian still believes that the Council should be using their magic in a more beneficial way, like directly intervening in otherworldly affairs. Unfortunately, due to the lack of support he is getting, Givelian must look for support outside of the Council. Luckily, he already plans to look for outside support at the magical colleges as many gifted recruits can be found there. He believes that if they were to direct their studies then the students will come to share their opinions and support them in future debates. After being reminded that the headmasters of the most influential schools in Magix, Faragonda, Saladin and Griffin greatly oppose his opinions, Givelian plots to have them all substituted. He even plans to become the new headmaster of Alfea once he is able to get Faragonda removed and he takes note of Yerka's wish to become Cloud Tower's new headmaster in place of Griffin. With the Magic Tournament coming up, Givelian plans to make it so the losing school will have their headmaster or headmistress replaced if the chosen team performs poorly. Givelian does not appear again until moments before the Magic Tournament commences. He, the Head of the Council and other Councilmen get themselves seated as Griffin and Faragonda assure the Head of the Council that their students will fare rather well this year. As Faragonda makes her announcement, Givelian is approached by Yerka and is told that Yerka was able to "modify" the drawing charm just as he had wished. Givelian then chuckles to himself at the thought of the combatting students being faced with such an unpleasant surprise. In fact, just as Givelian had planned, the Winx and the six Cloud Tower Witches have to face fear and the magical ivy that grew out from the middle of the stadium begins to grow wildly. The six witches are soon trapped within the ivy after Icy tried to cut it and Faragonda and Griffin quickly recognize that the ivy is of a higher leveled enchantment. Givelian is quick to call out the two headmistresses on possibly making a grave mistake in the choosing process but he is stopped by the Head of the Council, who tells him not to be so quick in throwing accusations about. Just as Faragonda tries to get the Winx to forfeit the tournament, Yerka assures Givelian that Faragonda will be done for if her students end up complying. Unfortunately for him, the Winx are able to successfully combat the magical ivy, which causes Alfea to be declared this year's victor. As the Winx rejoice over their victory with the Specialists, Givelian bitterly leaves with his fellow Councilmen. However, he promises to not fail in his schemes next time. |-|Season 3 = Come Issue 35 and the Magic Dimension has been facing terrible disasters ranging from riots breaking out in multiple realms to Cloud Tower disappearing without a trace. All of this due to a powerful and power-hungry wizard by the name of Valtor who wishes to rule it all. With all of this in mind, Givelian expresses his outrage at the Fortress of Light Council for not doing anything and he is convinced that the headmasters of Magix's three major magical colleges must be held responsible in some way, as he believes that it was due to their irresponsibility that ultimately led to Cloud Tower's disappearance. He then takes it upon himself to request that an official investigation so that every Councilman will be filled in on what truly happened. Naturally, two of Givelian's supporters agree with his request and the Head of the Council does as well. The Head of the Council has the inquest scheduled for next week as they are still terribly busy and he makes it so Headmistress Faragonda will be the first to fill them in. Givelian does not appear again until after Faragonda has managed to fill the Council in on her side of the story. After hearing that the Trix have been expelled due to allying themselves with Valtor, Givelian turns the Council and Faragonda's attention to Headmistress Griffin by claiming that the infamous trio of witches were under her care and still were not supervised well enough to stop them from acting against the Magic Dimension for a third time. He claims that it is the professor's responsibility to stop their students from acting out in time and proposes that whoever should have been in charge of keeping the Trix in line should also face serious punishment. That is when Counselor Yerka, Givelian's closest supporter, proposes that Griffin should be removed from Cloud Tower and replaced with a more "suitable" person as the school's new headmaster. The Head of the Council thanks Givelian and Yerka on their proposal but believes that it is far too hasty of an action to take. Naturally, Faragonda sides with the Head of the Council and defends Griffin's innocence by claiming that Givelian's attempts at condemning someone who is not around to defend themselves is underhanded. Faragonda has full faith that Griffin will be able to prove her innocence and the Head of the Council comes to the decision to have Griffin explain herself to the Council in two days. He then ends the meeting and everyone goes their separate ways. As Givelian and Yerka take their leave, Givelian assures his faithful supporter that he will not give up just yet as gaining control over Magix's most influential colleges is essential to his plan. However, he is well aware of how well-liked the current headmasters are and plots to have Griffin removed first, as she has become the weakest link thanks to the Trix. That is when Givelian gets the idea to send Yerka to Cloud Tower in person in order to talk to the infamous trio and get them to benefit their goals in some way. Givelian is not seen again until towards the end of the issue, where Griffin successfully makes it to the Council meeting and is able to prove her innocence. Though her case has been settled, the Head of the Council believes that expelling the Trix from Cloud Tower would be too cruel and so he accepts Givelian's proposal to have the Trix continue to attend the school so long as they are supervised by a professor who Givelian places his trust in. After the announcement, Givelian sends Yerka to Cloud Tower once again and tells him to wait for further instructions. Givelian makes a brief appearance in Issue 48 in Griffin's office. Once Griffin manages to contact Faragonda, Givelian reveals that he has arrived at Cloud Tower for inspection and, after hearing that the three magic colleges need to place their students in cooperative groups, Givelian proposes that Griffin place the Trix with the Winx for their training. Griffin tries to refuse but Givelian turns his proposal into an order, which forces Griffin into (reluctantly) placing the Trix with the Winx. To make matter worse, the groups will be permanent, even in future training sessions. Seeing as how both headmistresses are distressed by this, Givelian claims that a little "friendly competition" will due all of the girls some good. |-|Season 4 = Givelian appears at a hotel in the realm of Holiday Beach alone in a room with fellow Councilman Yerka. He is outraged by how the Head of the Council has made them congregate at Holiday Beach as they could have easily met up at the Fortress of Light, like they always do. Yerka tries to calm Givelian down by telling him that this is typical of the Head of the Council and he adds that he even invited the best students for each of Magix's most influential colleges. However, Givelian believes that magical studies should not be treated as a "children's show" and goes on a rant over how everyone would be working harder for everyone else if he became the "rightful" Head of the Council instead. When Yerka points out the reason for why Givelian still is not the new Head, he snaps, shouting about how all of his followers are too weak for him to accomplish anything. In Issue 68, Givelian does not appear until the day of the general assembly where he is in the stands with Yerka at his side as he waits for the Head of the Council to begin. After Faragonda makes her way on-stage and announces that the Winx will be briefing them on the events that took place, Givelian accuses Faragonda of acting in contempt of the Council. Unfortunately for him, the Head of the Council takes Faragonda's word for it and settles all of the Councilmen down so that the Winx may speak. Givelian spends the entirety of the Winx's briefing interrupting them in order to throw their memories off and make them look bad, but none of his attempts work. He gradually becomes more and more irritated as his fellow Councilmen (minus Yerka) eat it all up and become genuinely impressed by the girls' achievements. Once the assembly is over and everyone is dismissed, Givelian can be seen brooding over the entire assembly with Yerka. They complain over how the girls' behavior was disrespect and plot to make Faragonda look like she was all wrong about Roxy's capabilities. That is when Yerka proposes that they use the Trix to do their dirty work for them and he assures Givelian that he will make arrangements as Givelian leaves on his own. Givelian does not appear again until close to the end of the issue, where he lashes out at Yerka on his failed plan, only to have Yerka claim that they may have underestimated Roxy's true capabilities. Magical Abilities He may know some basic, first-level spells that all wizards can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *As stated by Givelian himself in Issue 29, he is the youngest member of the Fortress of Light Council, being 142-years-old. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Wizards Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Minor Characters Category:Magix